The Void Chronicles
by Unholy Accountant
Summary: Malzahar, an aspiring mage, is suddenly plagued by the void. Will he find his reprieve or succumb victim to the void?
1. Chapter 1: The Void's Destined

Hey everyone this is my second story that I've written and I feel like I'll be continuing this one for a bit. This one centers around Malzahar, and keep in mind this is before he gets om nom nom'd by the void.

* * *

><p>The mage's eyes narrowed at the giant banner. League of Legends. Quite a dramatic name, but Malzahar hoped that they could live up to it. After all, this place was supposed to harbor only the best of the best, representatives of their respective allegiances.<p>

He strode towards the elegant marble doorway that opened at his presence. As soon as he entered, he quickly took in the sight of an incredible expanse of seemingly endless room. A bustling crowd was gathered at one of the spectator booths, shoving at one another to get a glimpse of one of the most spectated matches in Valorian, the much anticipated Noxus vs Ionia. Malzahar took a quick glance at the match, which was quickly becoming an absolute blood fest, with Irelia slaughtering hordes of enemy minions and ceaselessly bringing down enemy champions with ease. The angry Noxian mob screamed "nerf irelia" while Ionia's fans cheered with delight.

Malzahar shook his head and moved on. Undoubtly, high chancellor Morello was going to be doing his own little decimating with his menacing nerfbat.

As Malzahar approached the receptionist desk, the man at the counter look up and narrowed his eyes at him. "And what might you want" the receptionist asked.

"What else, if not to join the league" Malzahar replied.

The receptionist picked up a phone quickly punched a long sequence of numbers. After a short delay he gave Malzahar a quick nod and gestured towards a set of elegant marble doors. "Today's your lucky day" he said, almost sympathetically "We have a summoner present in the judgment chamber. Now hurry along before he changes his mind."

Malzahar took in the grandeur of the judgment hall, the starting line for all champions and summoners alike. Without a second's hesitation, Malzahar strides straight towards the doors, and they open at his presence.

Visions of the future clouded his thoughts, as he stood on the brink of the Shurima Desert, he watched as void spilled forth creatures of vile nature, differing in shapes and sizes, but all desiring one thing above all; consummation. These dangerous beings with undisputed claim to the top of the food chain were freely passaging between the unstable magic of the void and Runeterra, ravaging life and scarring the landscape. Despite the desperate urge to run, he couldn't move his feet. The void creatures closed in on him and he blacked out

Gasping, Malzahar's vision refocused upon the summoner standing before him with a frown. "Why do you wish to join the league Malzahar?" the summoner asked, with a hint of disappointment just barely audible.

"I've seen things happening. Things that I believe should be stopped, for everyone's sake. And I've been getting these visions." He scowled "I need to find a way to stop them."

The summoner just shook his head. "You have potential, but that alone cannot win you entry into a league such as this one."

Malzahar just started, dumbfounded. Never had he imagined that he would be denied entry into the League of Legends. "Why?!" he blurted, angry at the summoner, himself, and even the institution. "Am I not capable of competing in such a tournament?!"

"Perhaps that is for the best" the summoner mused.

In a flash, Malzahar found himself alone in a dark, empty room. Dejected, he shoved the doors open and cursed at what he could not comprehend.


	2. Chapter 2: The Void's Elusiveness

Hey guys! I feel like 1 chapter a week is quite manageable, although it's probably going to be prone to minor errors. I might get around to doing a large sweep when I have time, but for now I'm more focused on the story than anything else.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Words have certain power amongst mages. The one that makes most of them tremble in fear is 'oops'. " <em>**

"Oops"

Malzahar looked up from his work and scowled at the jumpy youngster who was wreaking havoc upon his lab.

"You're supposed to be helping not creating more problems for me" he chided.

Flustered, Lux scrambled to pick up the scattered notes and hastily tucked them into a drawer before he could notice the burn marks on them.

"It's booooring" she complained "I came to learn about magic not watch some OCD old man strut about his lab."

Malzahar furrowed his brows "You know, as a mage of the league of legends I have a certain amount of status around here. I'm afraid OCD old man simply doesn't do it justice."

"Whatever" Lux said, rolling her eyes. "I went to visit Caitlyn in Piltover and got the case files you wanted. As it turns out a group of smugglers known only as Lotus Vale was in possession of the crystal."

"Just let me see the damn case file." Malzahar demanded

Lux nervously licked her lips. "Erm about those…"

"Don't bother." Malzahar interrupted. "I could have smelt your guilt from Zaun. Go salvage whatever's left of the documents."

With a sigh, Malzahar examined the slightly burnt documents Lux handed to him. Magic was a fickle thing, and Lux was overflowing with it. He was sure she was secretly practicing magic off on her own, which was forbidden by the League due to the potentially disastrous consquences.

"So uhm… Have you reconsidered giving me magic lessons" Lux mumbled shyly

Groaning inwardly, Malzahar reluctantly said "Alright, meet me at the plate next week."

Lux's eyes instantly lit up. "Really?! Great! I'll definitely be there!"

Malzahar let out an inward sigh. To think that he had accepted the idea of magic lessons, as if he didn't have enough on his plate yet. Ever since he had been rejected from becoming a champion in the League of Legends, he had worked hard towards his compromise. A champion in the League of Legends had the benefit of receiving assistance from the League, such as Ahri's essence addiction problem. He had aspired to get help directly, but since that didn't turn out the way he hoped, he decided to turn towards working as a mage at the League of Legends. As a mage, he had the privilege of complete access to the League's libraries. He hoped he could he could find some clues within the League's vast archives.

And yet, here he was, 5 years later, as a mage and still with no solution to his issue with the void. And to make things even better he was now tutoring an overly enthusiastic little girl.

Or rather, he was going to tutor her, if she was ever going to show up.

After a few eons, Lux finally burst through the eloquent double oak doors, panting heavily and completely out of breath.

"Off to a good start I see" Malzahar said with a completely straight face.

Lux shyly grinned "Well about that…"

"Excuses, excuses, excuses" Malzahar interrupted "Let's just quickly start already"

"Ah, alright"

They stood upon a round pale platform, made out of enchanted quartz and fashionably studded with ruby and sapphire**_gems_**. The platform was marked with intricate gold etchings that circled around the boarder that were able contain any sort of magical energies in case of emergency. However, this ended up making the floor look like a giant plate, and thus the highly acclaimed and ridiculously expensive floor design famously known as "Quartzaline Null Zone" became "The plate". Quite a underwhelming name considering the effort put into the construction.

With a wave of his hand, Malzahar extinguished the torches that were lining the edges of the room. Clearing his throat, he launched into a long and boring seminar on safe magical practices, but was soon interrupted by Lux.

"That's good to know but can I just get started already" Lux complained

Malzahar sighed. As usual, she couldn't stay still. "Alright then" he reluctantly replied "Let's start with some simple elemental affinity. From what I've seen so far (cough_mypapers_cough) it would appear that you're aligned with fire, but we'll see soon enough."

Eagerly, Lux raised her wand. It was a simple one supplied by the institute, and was usually used by rookies. She tried forming flames, but only ended up forming disappointment.


End file.
